El verdadero dueño del corazon de kagome
by glory-marty
Summary: esta historia la escribi ace tiempo jijiji es mi primer one-short ,esta muy bonita leeanla porfa... kagome lleva una doble vida en secreto de inuyasha,como lo tomara el al enterarse ?..


En un bosque se encontraba alguien que aparentaba estar un poco inquieto, este ser parecia estar esperando a alguien sumamente importante para el.  
Este ser era de gran estatura como de 190 cm, tenia un cuerpo muy bien trabajado brazos y piernas musculososta,tambien el cabello de color platino y en su rostro tenia unas marcas significativas de que era un guerrero, como una pequeña luna menguante en su frente y dos lineas paralelas en cada mejilla, tambien poseia unas marcas en sus brazos y cintura como las de las mejillas pero mas largas. Este ser era un demonio perro, Lord de las tierras del Oeste.  
-maldita sea por que tarda tanto- mascullo entre dientes el demonio de nombre sesshomaru.  
-como no venga, yo ire a por ella aunque tenga que matar a medio mundo para lograrlo-dijo sesshomaru.  
Escucho una voz cercana a su posicion y olfateo su aroma .Si era ella la mujer que le habia robado el corazon su mujer, su hembra.  
Dio un par de pasos y all estaba ella con esa ropa tan extraña para é su cara se veia una sonrisa que siempre que el la veia le saltaba el coraz n.  
-Lo siento, es que Shipo no se dormia e Inuyasha no para de observar todo lo que hago, creo que deberia decirselo -Dijo la joven recien llegada.  
-Kagome te lo he dicho muchas veces que un d a de estos no aguantare m s sin estar a tu lado y tu te vendr s conmigo-dijo sesshomaru al tomarla por la cintura y besarla instantaneamente despues de lo que dijo.  
-mm sessho ya te he dicho que me ir a contigo asta el fin del mundo pero se lo promet a Inuyasha, que no le dejar a solo- dijo Kagome tristemente.  
-Eso ya lo se pero tu marido esta antes que esa promesa y el desea tenerte a su lado siempre, levantarse cada mañana y lo primero que vea sea a ti, saber que mis cachorros estaran siempre a salvo gracias a que sus padres estaran siempre juntos, besarte cuando me de la gana y no estar escondiendonos como si estuviramos haciendo algo malo-dijo todo esto dandole besos por todas partes.  
-Tienes razon mi amor le dio un apasionado beso,- ven conmigo a la aldea y se lo dir todo hoy mismo-.  
-De acuerdo-y la cogi de la cintura y se convirti en una esfera de luz.  
EN LA ALDEA -Ya hemos llega cariño-dijo meciendola entre sus brazos.  
-Mmmm ya estamos aqu ?-dijo la joven reci n despierta de su siesta en el pecho de su marido.  
-Se ve que el embarazo si que te afecta bastante-dijo de forma burlona.  
-Cuando se lo haiga contado a Inuyasha que pasara con nosotros? Me refiero donde viviremos, ya estoy de 3 meses de embarazo y no si pueda seguir tu ritmo cuando estemos viajando. Rin me dijo que yo podr a montar en Ha-un pero tengo miedo a caerme y que le pase algo a nuestros bebes-dijo derramando un par de lagrimas.  
-shuu hablas demasiado-dijo recogiendo sus lagrimas con la yema de los dedos no te preocupes, por si no lo sabias yo tengo un castillo-dijo d ndole una de las pocas expresiones que hacia, una bella sonrisa llena de amor.  
-y nunca dejar a que os pasara nada a vosotros que sois mi familia y ya puedes dejar de bañarte con esa yerbas que te di, ya no hace falta que ocultes mas tu embarazo-dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondi al instante.  
-ya vamos a hablar con ese tonto, ya quiero poder besarte delante de el-dijo sesshomaru con un tono jugueton.

EN LA CASA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

All estaba un medio-demonio intentando averiguar el motivo de las escapadas de su compa era de viaje.  
-no se donde se meter , ya Naraku esta muerto y la perla completa, se supone que ya tiene que irse pero yo no quiero que lo haga a hora que se que la amo.  
Estaba pensando todo esto tumbado en el suelo como acostumbraba hacer en su postura de piernas cruzadas y espada entre los brazos. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que su kagome no estaba asta que se sacudi la cabeza intentando conciliar el sue o .Asta que no pudo m s y abri los ojos y se percato de que ella no estaba .  
-no, otra ves se a marchado, ya no lo soporto mas ire a buscarla-se levanto con rapidez y se dispuso a buscarla.  
Pero par al salir de la choza de la anciana kaede al reconocer un olor muy familiar para l mezclado con su adorable Kagome.  
-grrr maldito que estas haciendo tu con mi Kagome? Su ltala maldito no te atrevas a tocar nunca m s a mi mujer-dijo inuyasha furioso al ver a Kagome en brazos de sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha estaba dispueto acabar con su medio-hermano l que ya hab a soltado a kagome y la hab a dejado en el suelo pero aun segu a agarr ndola de la cintura muy posesivamente. Inuyasha estaba apunto de sacar su espada pero una voz se lo impidi .  
-No inuyasha no lo hagas d jame explic rtelo todo-dijo Kagome intentando acercarse a l pero sesshomaru se lo impidi dici ndole:  
-No Kagome no te le acerques, d selo desde aqu y que sea breve-explico el demonio -Inuyasha no se como tomaras esto pero tengo que dec rtelo ya no aguanto mas esta mentira, el y yo nos amamos y quiero que me liberes de la promesa que te hice hace tiempo, lo necesito por favor quiero ser feliz junto a mi familia-dijo derramando un par de lagrimas.  
Inuyasha estaba en shock no pod a creer lo que le dijo su kagome, no queria creerlo, pero el queria que ella fuera feliz asique derramando una solitaria lagrimas le dijo lo que ella desaba.  
-se feliz con el, pero sabes que me tendras siempre contigo si el no te hace feliz-dijo inuyasha muy tristemente.  
-si que lo ser perro est pido- dijo el gran demonio que hab a guardado silencio atentamente.  
-adios Inuyasha, vendre otro dia para despedirme de los chicos- dijo marchandose con Sesshomaru.  
Y asi se despidio de su antiguo amor para estar con el verdadero Dueño de su corazon.

Kagome tuvo dos preciosos bebes a los meses siguientes, sesshomaru estaba muy contento por haber tenido dos preciosos cachorros y sobre todo porque eran niños, eran exactamente iguales solo que uno tenia las marcas de la cara un poco mas oscuras .A los cinco años siguientes tuvo al tercero que era una preciosa niña igual a sus hermanos pero a pesar de ser niña era la que mas se parecia a su padre.

FIN


End file.
